


Keeping Cool

by Venticelli



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Ablutophilia, Bathing, Belly Kink, F/M, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Water, belly play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venticelli/pseuds/Venticelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twisty is trying to cool down on a hot summer day when a friend decides to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Another story involving my friend's OC Lydia because she's adorable. Also, she calls Twisty "Sammy" because that's the name he told her.

It was hot and sticky and uncomfortable. The man’s mind felt that much foggier because of it. He had to do something or else he feared his brain would melt and ooze out of his ears like ice cream or particularly soupy yogurt. However, he knew just the fix for this kind of thing, and his feet had taken his to the edge of Lake Okeechobee before he had even thought about it. He closed his eyes and remembered hot summer days splashing about in the shallows with his friends, teasing each other about the gators that didn’t even stay at this end of the lake.

The clown took a deep breath and opened his eyes, slowly pulling off his outfit, the material sticking to his skin uncomfortably. However, once he was stripped down to his birthday suit, save for his mask, he wasted no time getting into the water. He felt a wash of sweet relief envelope him along with cool and clean water. He sat there in silence for a little while before he heard footsteps behind him.

Seemed he wasn’t as alone as he thought he was, and he turned quickly, his muscles tensed and ready to go in high probability that it wasn’t a friend. However, he relaxed the moment he eyes fell upon a pretty and familiar face.

“Did I startle you?” the fire dancer grinned, walking up to the water’s edge. The clown averted his eyes and shook his head, not even thinking to get up out of the water. “Hm…I think someone’s lying.” He huffed and shrugged, not in the mood to argue too much. It was too hot for that. Too hot for anything really. “Don’t worry about it, Sammy. Looks like we both had the same idea. Mind if I join you?”

Mind? Of course he didn’t mind! She was welcome company, and though he kept the sentiment to himself, she wasn’t a bad view either. He nodded and tried not to think about it too much as she got undressed and joined him in the water. He heard her make a faint gasping sound as the cold water made contact with her skin. Only once he was sure she was “safely submerged” did he turn to look at her. To his surprise, she was much closer to him than he anticipated, and now that he was looking at her she moved to lean against his shoulder.

“Has anyone ever told you that you blush all the way down to your chest?” Lydia asked, not making any attempt to hide her teasing as she poked the slightly reddened skin. He made a huffing sound, but he didn’t move away from her touch, finding it more pleasant than it probably should have been. Lydia must have noticed because the smile on her face only grew. “Let me guess. It’s not the weather, is it?”

He didn’t have time to think of an answer before Lydia leaned in gave him a kiss on his cheek, moving through the water until she was sitting lightly atop his stomach.

No, the warmth he was feeling now definitely was  _not_  due to the weather, and he really didn’t mind that at all. He moaned as he felt Lydia take him in her hand, the water providing added smoothness to her actions as she rubbed the heel of her hand against the length of his cock until he was firm between her fingers. It was all happening very quickly that the clown could only think to go along with it, lightly pressing his forehead against hers as she pressed her hips down, rubbing herself against his stomach, short moans from quiet to loud coming from her mouth as she applied more pressure, moving her hand faster against his shaft.

His breathing was a bit more ragged now, heavy and desperate as he wrapped his arms around her and stood up, taking her up with him. She quickly hugged her legs to his sides as he carried her over to the edge of the water, water still lapping up to her waist as he placed her back upon the ground. He pushed her legs away from his sides, positioning himself between them as he, slipped a wet finger inside her and then another, working them in and out of her with purpose until it wasn’t water that slicked his fingers, enjoying how much she squirmed. Her chest was heaving as he reached his hand up to tease her nipples, using her own wetness to help the tips of his fingers glide light over them until they were erect. Sensitive buttons for him to push as he pinched them roughly.

Lydia whimpered, missing the feeling of him inside her, even if it had just been his fingers. She placed her hands on his stomach and arched her back, playful expression on her face. “Come on, Sam…I’m not in the mood to wait.”

He gave a quick nod and pushed himself into her fully, cock instantly enveloped in a pulsing warmth that only increased as he thrust deeply into her. Her nail’s dug deep into the soft flesh of his stomach as he fucked her roughly and unevenly in the grass, still wet from the water of the lake up past his knees.

Any and all thoughts about the heat were forgotten as the pair rutted against one another, a chorus of grunts and moans and sighs now part of the ambient sound of the lakeside. Lydia’s stomach tightened as she felt herself getting close, and with one sharp thrust she came, a screaming moan accompanying it as her legs pressed hard into her partner’s sides as he braced herself against his continued thrusts, her very core pulsating against him until he came as well. His hands gripped the soft earth beneath his palms as his hips bucked, hitting against Lydia’s until he was done.

They stayed like that on the side of the lake, naked and panting, the clown’s softening cock still inside her, unwilling to leave the pleasant warmth of her. Eventually though, he pulled out and laid beside her, breaths still happy but contentedness apparent in his eyes. The fire dancer rolled over to face him and gave his mask a quick kiss.

And neither of them were thinking about the heat.


End file.
